Cendrillon
by kiyomivonchrist
Summary: : al sket dan y al consejo estudiantil, tras órdenes del director de la preparatoria, hacer un pequeño cuento para la escuela primaria de alado, a Tsubaki Sasuke le toco ser la cenicienta.


**Cendrillon **

_-nota: cendrillon es una canción de vocaloid, se me ocurrió este fic un dia que estaba escuchando la canción y estaba charlando con una de mis amigas, la serie aun no es muy conocida, se puede decir que esto será uno de los primeros fics con el contenido yaoi y de sket dance que no será solo un one shot, espero que les guste- _

_- resumen: al sket dan y al consejo estudiantil, tras órdenes del director de la preparatoria, hacer un pequeño cuento para la escuela primaria de alado, a Tsubaki Sasuke le toco ser la cenicienta y el príncipe es nada menos que su presidente ¿Qué otras sorpresas estarán planificando? Descúbrelo- _

"_proyecto obra infantil"_

Era septiembre épocas de lluvias y la llegada de otoño, poco a poco se sentía el aire fresco en la escuela preparatoriana Kaimei pero… - director—un chico al parecer prefecto traía una especie de carta hacia el director Genzaburo, el cual era el director actual de la preparatoria.

-ara ara…- la abrió lentamente y la leyó, sus ojos cansados no dejaban ver muy bien la petición de suma importancia. En cuanto la vio tomo el alta voz y llamo a una asamblea a los grupos de tercero y segundo grado, era aun muy temprano y la semana aun comenzaba.

Bossun, bostezaba mientras saltaba de un lado a otro ya que no alcanzaba a ver ya que alumnos de grados superiores eran naturalmente más alto que el. –deja de saltar, Bossun—dijo Himeko tomándole de los hombros para que no siguiera moviéndose enérgicamente. Mientras hizo una especie de mueca de fastidio, mientras que el friki de Switch, analizaba el contenido de todo. –_al parecer nos tienen algo importante que decir—_afirmo con la cabeza.

Mientras que por otra fila no muy lejana, y cruzado de brazos Tsubaki Sasuke tomaba riendas de su poderío como vice-presidente. – deberían guardar silencio, Fujisaki—dijo algo pesado, viéndolo de lado. – oi, oi… no es para que te pongas tan sangrón- solo desvió su mirada, cerrando sus ojos e ignorando eso. " vaya, cosas… no se por que toma esa actitud conmigo" el aura de Bossun era negra tal como la de Reiko Yuuki cuando se ponía pesimista.

-kakaka, el señor director si que tiene humor—dijo Agata Soujiro, burlándose desde la fila de los de tercer grado. Todos pusieron más atención ya que estaba hablando_. –hola, espero que todos estén prestando atención…- _ se oía nervioso desde un extremo el director. –ejem, la reunión de esta asamblea es por que la escuela vecina, Midori. Nos a pedido ayuda en el festival, ya que es una escuela primaria les gustaría que hiciéramos una obra para los chiquitines, les pido a cada líder de cada club que se haga cargo de los que quieran actuar en esta obra infantil, a partir de la salida de clases se pueden ir apuntando –

Bossun solo se quedo pensando en que si le gustaría actuar, "no se actuar mucho, seria mas fácil si fuese como la vez pasada de títeres, se que el consejo estudiantil nos tragara vivos, mucho menos quiero enfrentarme mucho a Agata y a Tsubaki". –oi, apúrate… o nos reprenderán—Himeko empujo suavemente a Bossun ya que mas de una ocasión los habían regañado.

- horas después y a la salida de clases -

A la salida de las clases se dirijieron el trió a el salón del club, pero al parecer estaba cerrado los 3 se quedaron viendo – al parecer… es de si o si ir al auditorio—dijo un poco desconcertado, aunque viéndolo de todas formas . no era obligación pero si quería ir_. – a mi me gustaría ir-_ sugirió Switch. – si, deberíamos de ir. Quizás nos den puntos extras ante la actividad ya saben cómo son los maestros. – dijo Himeko muy emocionada, al parecer quería el papel principal.

Caminaron despacio hacia el auditorio y nomas había como unos 8 alumnos mas y todos los del consejo estudiantil con un libreto ya al parecer habían escogido cual sería la obra. –al parecer ya saben cuál será la obra de teatro- le dijo a Mimorin Unryuu, la cual era más amable y se prestaba para hablar, la pequeña ricachona solo los vio y sonrió con elegancia. – este… al parecer si, el director vino y vio que no se prestaron muchos ya que no hay actores, solo son mas como los que trabajan en los escenarios, aunque en realidad quiere algo innovador, pero el presidente dio la orden de que el cuento se quedara tal como está.—

-oh, ya veo- se quedo viendo por tanto movimiento, ¿sería capaz de actuar? - ¿y que dices, van a inscribirse? Aun no sabemos quiénes serán los personajes—en aclaramito de una ronca voz se hizo presente. – a el no le interesa un principal, el vino por los meritos que le dan los maestros. – dijo con algo de cizaña y viéndolo como si lo retara. – exactamente no vine por eso, Tsubaki kun-

Una de las pequeñas venitas de la frente de Bossun, se podía apreciar que quería explotar por los comentarios de Tsubaki. – kakaka, pues bien nos vendría a que nos enseñara su talento y entusiasmo en la obra.- dijo Agata, con una su típica risa rara. Mientras que Michiru Shinba, escoltaba al director.

Las pocas chicas que estaban allí en el auditorio gritaban como si estas hubiesen visto a un tipo de idol, el director se aclaraba la garganta. – los que están presente, hagan el favor de poner su nombre en la urna que sostiene el alumno Michiru.—

Solo iban a decidir los principales, y los demás quedaban como a prueba, de poco a poco se fueron reuniendo los que querían un papel en la obra. A los 30 min después de ello se volvió a hablar en el alta voz.

-en esta urna de color amarillo están los nombres y en esta azul los papeles, suerte a todos los que están participando.—revolvió de nuevo la urna para que vieran que no había trampa. Las fans de Michiru estaban casi seguras de que el sería un buen príncipe, pero de acá no se trataba de ello era cuestión de suerte.

Cuando el director saco y el primer papel era el de la cenicienta. El director solo frunció una mueca muy notoria, y siguió revolviendo la otra urna con cuidado. _– el que se queda con el papel principal es, Tsubaki Sasuke.—_

_Continuara…_


End file.
